


To Love a Djinn

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Djinni & Genies, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Glasses, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Lovely, Magic-Users, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Sweet, soft, woman love woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Madeline Newman never thought she'd fall for Kimora, but now... That seemed very likely. And she didn't even give a shit if it was sappy.





	To Love a Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the Nightfall RP forum on fanfiction.net

There was just something captivating about Kimora. Something about how her hand on her shoulder felt, about how her words formed to bring encouragement and the occasional tease. Madeline was falling head over heels in love and she actually liked it, it was ironic.

And that's how she found herself with her lips against the other woman's in a passionate kiss, her hand cradling the back of the other's neck gently. If you had told her she was going to one day do this she'd have called you crazy and borderline insane.

But... Now it seemed true, she could feel an almost slight spark of magic form between them, almost like a small spark of electricity. It dissipated in a heartbeat when she pulled back from the kiss, a nervous laugh escaping her along with a quiet throat clear. Maddie closed her eyes and placed her forehead against the Djinn's softly, feeling the other woman tighten her grip around her waist.

The two leaned in and captured each other's lips again, it was a quick chaste kiss. No fire to it, no extreme passion. Just a quick one, an almost silent way of telling each other how they felt. Soft and sweet was the best way to describe it.

_Best day ever. _Maddie thought to herself with a smirk before capturing Kimora's lips with her own once again, this one far more passionate than the last...

In fucking love, best way to describe her right now and she didn't even give a damn.


End file.
